Scratching An Itch
by lakeia
Summary: After spending the summer in the States, Hermonie comes back to Hogwarts with a new appearance and attitude to boot. HG/DM!!! R/R!!!!
1. This is Me

****

Title: Scratching An Itch

Author: Lakeia

Rating: R

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns ALL characters

__

Summary: After spending the summer in the States, Hermonie comes back to Hogwarts with a new appearance and attitude to boot.

***

Chapter One: This is Me (Kool Chick)

Hermonie stared at her reflection in the full- length mirror of her bedroom. Turning her figure at a certain angle, she examined the changes she had undergone over the summer.

Her hair was now short, cut in a bob to structure her face and fiery red, thanks to L'Oreal Feria. Her skin was no longer pale, but had a golden tone resembling caramel. Her breast were supple with ample cleavage. She ran a hand over her smooth middle, feeling her abs at her fingertips. Her hips had the curve of a Coke - Cola bottle, while her legs were now shapely and long.

During mid - summer Hermonie had gone to California to visit a distant cousin, so distant that she didn't even know she existed. Her mother felt that it would be good for her to get out and experience normal teen life instead of staying at home, studying for her 6th year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Witchery. Little did she know, Amanda did not live the life of a normal teenager.

When Hermonie arrived at her Uncle Wesley's Malibu mansion she was greeted by his lovely wife. Magerate, and their beautiful daughter Amanda, who even though held the smile of an Angel, was nothing of the sort.

Amanda was a wild girl who knew how to manipulate and control others in order to get what she wanted. She opened Hermonie's eyes to the way things could be. How she could be brainy and innocent young lady but also free- spirited and sassy. As she got more and more into her world she realized that she didn't want to go back to being that bookworm with the bushy hair. She had finally found herself and she liked.

"Hermonie dear?" Mrs. Granger yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah Mum?" Hermonie asked turning her attention away from the mirror.

"We're leaving in a couple of minutes sweetie so make sure you have everything you need packed away in your truck so daddy can put it in the car." Mrs. Granger answered.

" Okay." Hermonie yelled. "I'll be down in a minute." She answered.

Hermonie took one last look in the mirror, admiring her appearance. Things had indeed changed. She wore a red sleeveless tube top just above her navel and a pair of navy blue hip huggers. This allowed her new tattoo of a scorpion to show at the small of her back.

She smiled in admiration, her pale pink lips glistening in the light before going to the foot of her bed to retrieve her trunk. She sighed before picking it up and going downstairs.

"Good morning sweet pea." Mr. Granger smiled kissing his daughter on the forehead before taking the trunk out of her hand.

"Hey Dad." Hermonie smiled, following him outside to the car. There, Mrs. Granger was already waiting in the front of the car. Hermonie climbed in the back seat.

"So." Mrs. Granger started, turning in her seat to look at her daughter. "Are you excited to go back?" She asked curiously.

Hermonie sighed tiredly. "Oh, mum. It's Hogwarts." She said. " I go there every year and there's always some adventure, but other than that same old same old." She answered bluntly.

"But aren't you excited about seeing your friends?" She questioned.

Hermonie shrugged. "Well yeah." She answered shortly. Truth was Harry and Ron had been on her mind for a while now. She had not spoken with either of them all summer and often wondered what they would think of the new her.

*Would they act weird around me? * She wondered. * Would they accept the new me? * She asked herself.

Hermonie pushed all her thoughts to the back of her head. What choose did they have? This was who she was. Nothing's changed. She's still the same Hermonie they know and love. She just has new confidence and independence that know one could take away from her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Mr. Granger shout the door to the car.

"All set then." He announced, fastening his seat beat. " Okay now we're off."

Hermonie settled back into her seat, anxiously awaiting her destination. There was going to be something different about this year she could feel it. Little did she know how true that was going to be. This year was going to change everything.

***

To Be Continued...

A/N: I know it's short but this is a two parter. I'll be posting this chapter and chapter two together but I wanted to get you a feel of it. Please tell me what you think after reading the first chapter good start, a little boring, what? I know nothing really happens in this chapter but it's a start it sets up chapter two so read on. Plus suggestions are welcomed.


	2. The Fire In Me

****

Title: Scratching An Itch

Author: Lakeia

Rating: R

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns ALL characters

__

Summary: After spending the summer in the States, Hermonie comes back to Hogwarts with a new appearance and attitude to boot.

***

Chapter Two: The Fire In Me (It's all Here Baby)

Hermonie pushed her trolley through the train station. The route too familiar as she headed to platform nine and three quarters. Pushing through the barrier, she was once again greeted with luxurious Hogwarts Express. Smoke rising from its engine. Pushing through the crowd she handed her trolley to a porter who willingly took her trunk, depositing it on the train.

Hermonie's eyes scanned the crowd of bustling students as most boarded the train after bidding farewell to their on looking parents. She smiled as her eyes settled on a distant flare of red hair nearby knowing that it had to be one of the Weasley family, which meant that Ron was nearby.

She pushed through the crowd as politely as possible, almost making it pass before she collided with the lean body of a young man, sending her falling on to the hard pavement.

"Hey watch it!" He snapped. His voice deep, but velvety at the same time.

Hermonie scoffed as she sat up, rubbing the vertebra of her back. "Excuse me jackass, but you bumped in to me!" She accused shooting daggers at the rude man.

What Hermonie saw made her blink twice to make sure she was actually seeing what she was. "Malfoy?" She frowned, dumbfounded, picking herself up off the ground. She patted off invisible dirt as she stared her enemy of many years.

Malfoy frowned before realization hit him. He took in the hair and the clothes. "Granger?" He exclaimed.

Hermonie let her eyes slowly wonder from his face to the lean muscles of his upper body, his black muscle shirt hugging him just right. Her eyes lingered on down to his chiseled abs. *Damn, when did ferret boy grow up? * She asked herself. She stared at the boy she had hated with a blind passion for 6 years. He, like Hermonie, had changed dramatically over the summer.

As Hermonie let her mind wonder on, Draco too was caught up in his thoughts on the mudblood that now was a sexy little thing. His eyes trailed down her body from head to toe taking in the tightness of her pants and the length of her legs. As he eyes reached her abdomen, he couldn't help but lick his lips as the sight of her smooth skin, not the mention the outer part of her breast that was peeking out of her top.

A wicked smiled formed on his pale lips, his eye's now settled on her face. *Nice hair. * He commented mentally.

"Well, well, well." Hermonie started, her eyes glinting as she placed her hands on her hips. "Look who finally grew into a man." She buffed.

Malfoy sneered, but it was quickly replaced by a sly smile." I could say the same." He replied, circling around her lithe frame, his eyes taking in her new appearance and stature. "Milk does do a body good." He commented from behind, his warm breath grazing her ear.

Hermonie took in a breath at the feel of warm air on her lope and the nape of her neck. *What the hell is he doing? *She asked herself. *Surely Malfoy, of pure blood was not flirting with me? * She wondered. Before a devious smile appeared on her luscious lips. *Interesting. * She mused.

Malfoy stopped for a second or more to stare at her ass, which nicely accommodated her leather pants. *Nice. * He nodded, smiling appreciatively. "What pretell, dark magic did you have to conjure in order to get a body like that?" He asked, once again standing in front of her.

Hermonie let out a soft chuckle. "No, see this is all natural." She commented, running her hand slowly down her body, tantalizing him. "Unlike your hair color." She retorted.

Malfoy scoffed, before letting out a soft laugh. "You're one to talk, Granger." He said, his eyes briefly roaming to her new red hair.

Hermonie rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"You know," He started that trademark smirk on his face as he advanced towards her. He placed a finger at the smooth of her stomach, tracing the outline of her navel.

Hermonie watched in a trance, sucking in small breaths as he gently caressed her skin. * My God. * She swore to herself. *He's actually turning me on. * She declared fighting the weakness in her knees.

"I'd seriously thinking about fucking you if you weren't a filthy little mudblood." He finished chastely.

As the words escaped his mouth, the moment was gone. Hermonie pushed him with all her might, causing him to stagger back, the hell away from her.

Malfoy grinned in satisfaction, at the angry expression on her face. No matter how much Hermonie had grown, or how much she had changed in appearance. She would always be that little bitch he terrorized for the pass six years. Who cried at his hurtful comments. Or so he thought.

Hermonie looked into the eyes of her archenemy. "He's playing me." She thought, outraged. * Or at least, trying to." She shrugged. "It's kinda cute." She mused. "But let me show you how's it done." 

"Oh Malfoy." She drawled, pressing her body up against his as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

"I am a mudblood, and still you want to fuck me." She declared, whispering seductively into his ear.

He unconsciously placed his hands on her hips loving the heat that was rising off her body onto his own. He knew what game she was playing and for the moment he was willing to participate.

Her lips grazed his sensitive lope causing him to take in a quick breath. "You'll never have as good as me." She declared. " All the time you've spent hating me, you never wondered what I would be like in bed?" She asked, looking into his eyes, her lips pouty. " Oh, Malfoy... the things I could do." She mused, licking her cherry red lips in demonstration.

Malfoy let out a groan, gripping tighter on her hips as his erection began to grow hard. *What the hell is she doing to me? * He asked himself, outraged that his body was reacting to her little charade.

Hermonie glanced to her left, spotting both Ron and Harry at least ten feet away, before her eyes settled back onto Malfoy. "Well, too bad I'm a mudblood ." She said matter-factly, dropping her hands from his shoulders. "Could have been fun." She smiled, ever so sweetly.

Malfoy became stone faced as he stared into her eyes, his glaze being returned just as intense. *You little bitch. * He roared in his head, but slowly he removed his hands from her hips.

"Well done." He complimented with a sly smile.

"Thank you." She replied before turning her back on him. She walked towards her friends.

"Hey!" He called, causing her to turn around. "You do realize that when we get to school this is war?" He asked.

Hermonie moaned, tugging at her lips, at she noticed a slight budge in the front of his pants. " Countin' on it." She winked, with a lazy grin. 

"Ron! Harry!" She called as she rushed to meet them.

Malfoy watched in disgust as the three musketeers once again united. His eyes really focused on Hermonie. * The little whore really has changed. * He mused, with awe. Never in a million year would he have pictured her looking as damn sexy as she did today. *And without her dear scruples. * He acknowledged. 

"Laugh now Granger." He said aloud. "Because when the game ends I'll be the one on top." He smiled. "Literally." He said before heading to board the train.

***

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what do you think? Review ! Let me know. Because if you don't like it I could stop. I'm kinda new to the Harry Potter Universe but not to writing. Oh, and suggestion are always welcomed.


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Since nearly everyone that reviewed had something to say about me switching around a phrase from Buffy, like that was the whole plot who my story, I took it out. I know I have potential as a writer and so I don't need Buffy's phrases. I've read alot of stories on Fanfiction.net and some of them really suck, but people liked the plot they were trying to bring across. Since I know my dialogue doesn't suck I added my own stuff to the use to be phrase. It's not a snappy as before, but I think you get what I'm saying.

Lakeia (Holla!!)


End file.
